


Coronavirus

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Coronavirus, F/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Love in the Time of Coronavirus.
Relationships: Venom Symbiote/woman of color, Venom symbiote/woc, Venom/woc, Venom/woman of color
Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Coronavirus

“Vee, I told you. I have to go to work.”

You pulled your black hoodie over your head and pushed your nimrod of a boyfriend back into the sleeve. His bulbous head poked up over your shoulder.

“But I thought we were trying—”  
“Trying is just a euphemism that people use to say that they’re having sex without actually saying they’re having sex.”  
“But we’re going to have babies—”  
“I didn’t say that! First. Whoa boy. First! I’m the one who has to give birth. You are the one having all the fun.”  
“You aren’t having fun,” the anxiety laced through his voice.  
“Venom. Of course I have fun. That’s not the point. The point is—the point is I can’t afford to have a baby right now. I’m a college student. I work three jobs. Where am I going to put a baby in this minuscule studio? Now, remember what I told you?”  
“Yes. No talking to you out in public. It makes you look crazy.”  
“Right. And?”  
“And no eating people or stealing food.”  
“Very good. Now get back in my hoodie.”

You tilted your neck to look at him to make sure that he was well-hidden. You popped the lock and quietly left your apartment. 

“Afternoon Mrs. Chen.”  
“Good afternoon. Oh, I’m very sorry. We had to close the shop for the time being. There’s something nasty going around and I don’t want anyone to catch it.”  
“Oh, you mean that coronavirus thing? I’m sure it’s nothing serious. My manager actually called me to come in today. Anyways, you know where I live…whenever you open the shop back up.”

You side-stepped her and continued on your way to the bus. You worked three jobs, so Mrs. Chen closing the store for a few days wouldn’t be a big hit to your bank account. The bus was still half full of people. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

“Hey, hey! The manager’s calling a meeting.”  
“That dumbass. Probably wants to tell us to remember to clean the floors,” you snickered to your friend, Kesha.  
“Come on. You know he’s gonna get pissed off if you don’t come.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Right behind you.”  
“Finally. Thank you for joining us. Now that everyone is here, I can get this started. Word has come down from headquarters about the coronavirus. We’re going to operate on a 50% reduced workforce.”  
“Wait—wait, what does that mean,” Sarah asked.  
“That means that half of you won’t be scheduled,” he replied.  
“So, half of us won’t get paid,” you said.

Two jobs down. One to go. The manager said that every two weeks they would reassess the situation. A lot of your coworkers were single moms or grandmothers who helped pay for their kids’ educations, books and food. You were a college student—young, single, no kids. They assumed your parents would chip in and help pay for your bills. They didn’t know that your parents weren’t around. You didn’t really socialize with your coworkers. You spent all your time working, studying or cross-eyed from exhaustion. You overextended yourself precisely because you knew that you had no backup plan, no support system, no way of paying the bills if you didn’t have a job. You trudged home keeping your tears at bay until you got in your front door. 

“Mistress,” a skinny black tendril tapped your shoulder, “have some ice cream. It’s chocolate therapy from the famous Ben and Jerry’s.”  
“What,” you sniffled, “you’re sharing your favorite flavor with me?”  
“When you’re sad, I’m sad.”  
“You’re just trying to make me fat.”  
“Oh, nooooooooooooooooooooo. You have a beautiful body,” a black tendril snaked its way down your body. 

You slapped it away from your stomach.

“You’re such a pervert.”  
“Why? Because I love to give you pleasure?”

The s hissed out from between his razor-sharp teeth. The white tongue flicked across his teeth. A burp snaked up from his throat to his mouth. 

“Did you—did you just burp?!”

He twiddled his claws sheepishly. You grabbed the ice cream pint from him. 

“You already ate it all! Why are you offering this to me if it’s empty?!”

You stomped over to the trash can and Venom caged you in against the kitchen counter. 

“I want to make you feel better.”  
“Venom! Be serious! How am I going to pay the rent? No rent; no apartment. No apartment; no chocolates, no tater tots, no nothing!”  
“I will show you how we can get money.”

The blackness enveloped you. You were lifted into the air as Venom swung out of the kitchen window and down the fire escape. Venom quietly landed on the roof of your nearest bank. Thank God it wasn’t your bank. He scaled down the side of the wall and into the back entrance of the bank. 

“Oh! OK! So you can sneak into a bank without setting off an alarm, but you can’t get a snack in the fridge without waking up the entire neighborhood?!”

He crawled along the ceiling of the bank down to the vaults. He flicked open two large sacks of hundred dollar bills. He grabbed four large sacks and crept back out the back door. He leapt from roof to roof and climbed down the fire escape back into your apartment. He landed on the floor with a soft thud. 

“What am I supposed to do with this,” you squealed. “They’re going to arrest me and throw me and jail. I’m too young and too cute for that. I’m gonna kill you I swear.”  
“No one will know.”  
“They have cameras everywhere—”  
“They’re fake—”  
“How do you know that?!”  
“They aren’t plugged in.”

You were speechless. You shoved the massive sacks of cash in your closet and under your bed. Where else would you put them in a studio?! Adrenaline coursed through your body. Holy shit you felt alive. Venom melded to your body, rippling and massaging your torso and your legs. His tongue flicked your earring. Two black tendrils slid under your hoodie, pulling it up and over your head. His tongue flicked your other earring. The black tendrils slid your leggings and underwear off in one go. You unhooked your bra and flung it on the back of the chair piled high with clothes and your book bag. You stumbled to your bed with Venom pushing behind you. His claws pressed into your hips. You rubbed your ass against him when you felt a large and girthy member grow behind you. 

“I can be anything you want,” Venom hissed in your ear.  
“I think that’s too big,” you said shyly.   
“I know you and I know your body. This is precisely what you like.”

His large hand slid down your spine and you fell forward onto the mattress. Your hands propped your torso up. Venom slid down to the hilt in one smooth thrust, jolting you forward. You were grateful for Venom’s large arm holding you in place. Otherwise, your knees would have buckled and you would have tumbled to the floor. His massive thighs pressed against the back of yours and you rotated your hips in a circle against him stroking your sweet spot. 

“It turns me on when you get off on me,” Venom hissed in your ear.

Your hips burned. The sweat dripped between your bodies. Two black tendrils tugged and twisted your nipples. Another wiggled between your folds and vibrated intensely.

“Shit Venom shitshitshit! Wait—wait—I’m gonna.”

Like that, the coil snapped. Your orgasm washed through your body, buckling your knees. You slumped against your mattress as warmth and calm gently washed through you. Venom had slid out of you when your knees relaxed. He scooped you up and laid you on the bed. 

“That was fucking fast, Vee.”  
“We have time for more. Women can have multiple orgasms. I know you like to spend your days off with your vibrator.”  
“Vee! Have you been reading my memories?”  
“I can’t help it,” he replied quietly, “we’re bonded.”  
“Fuck. You really know everything about me.”

The black tendrils wrapped around you, massaging and relaxing you with their rhythmic warmth. They squeezed and massaged your boobs, stomach, legs, and feet, leaving your legs spread open. They gently turned you onto your stomach, massaging your back, your ass and the backs of your thighs. The tendrils slowly moved closer and closer to your center, spreading your folds open. Venom flicked his thick white tongue from the tip of your pussy back to your tight rosebud. With each lick, his tongue prodded further past the tight ring of muscle. Your hips tilted into the mattress, desperate for more friction. A black tendril slid between your folds and nestled against your clit. The black tendril throbbed against your clit in time with Venom’s tongue thrusting against your tight hole. Then, everything stopped.

“Venom? Venom, what was that?”  
“I want to get you pregnant.”  
“What?! You did all this to manipulate me?!”  
“Not “manipulate”—”

A massive black goo making air quotes was hysterical and bizarre at the same time. You cackled with laughter. 

“Wha—what even…Venom. We aren’t the same species. What’s the life cycle of a—what are you—I don’t have health insurance.”  
“It takes a few months to gestate and then they…slide out of you when they are ready to leave the nest.”  
“There’s a virus ravaging the country. It’s going to kill your ba—”  
“No! I will protect them just the same as I protect you. I will eat the bad guys.”  
“I have to—I have to think about this. I can’t just rush into having your babies.”

You pulled your blanket up over your naked body and tucked your pillow under your head. Your big black goo wrapped around you in a warm comforting embrace and rocked you off to sleep. You woke in the middle of the night to a throbbing in your pussy and then a total feeling of relaxation. You reached down and felt the sticky mess on the inside of your thighs. 

“Venom,” you gasped lowly, “did you manipulate my mind to give me an orgasm?”  
“Yes. You needed it. I didn’t finish you off yesterday and you needed to relax—take the edge off.”  
“Did you—did you cum inside of me?”  
“No mistress.”

You weren’t entirely sure that you believed him. How would you support a baby with only one minimum wage job and no health insurance?


End file.
